


A Study In Kink

by 1395857



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nipple Clamps, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1395857/pseuds/1395857
Summary: https://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/4076.html?thread=12043244#t12043244
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	A Study In Kink

**Author's Note:**

> https://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/4076.html?thread=12043244#t12043244

Emma used to say that he made the worst copper. He'd ask her why and she'd laugh and say that he couldn't hurt a fly, he hadn't got a single atom of meanness inside him, how could he ever hurt a person? He eventually shot a suspect once, wounded the man through the shoulder, but Emma had been dead by then and Lestrade was glad for that, that she hadn't been around to know.

He was glad too now that she was gone, not that she was gone but that she was also not around to witness this - Sherlock Holmes in their marital bed, not even a new romantic partner but just a colleague (the closest word he can think of), not remotely close to someone Lestrade might have a future with. Lestrade felt almost guilty about it most days, tries to pretend it was not actually happening to him, but there were some days when it was all he could do not to grab Sherlock by the lapels of his ridiculous coat and press him into an alley wall and have his way with him.

Days like this one, after a particularly trying case. Sherlock followed Lestrade home without invitation and within three minutes of arriving at Lestrade's apartment they were both in bed, naked, aroused beyond belief. Sherlock kissed Lestrade like it was a contest, rough and possessive. Lestrade replied by tearing at Sherlock's fine shirt, sending a button pinging across the room to land on the rug.

Lestrade had experimented in uni just like everyone else did - his few gay experiences had never prepared him for Sherlock Holmes. Lestrade found Sherlock's body inexplicably beautiful despite the lack of breasts, the line of dark hair leading down to an exquisite set of equipment. He didn't linger long though - he was hard and impatient, and he wanted nothing more than to fuck Sherlock through the mattress.

Tonight though, there was a look of something else in Sherlock's eyes. Lestrade was growing to recognize the look, though he didn't understand it yet - Sherlock was upset about something and he wanted to be punished. His own self-discipline was not sufficient tonight.

Lestrade pulled his hands reluctantly away from Sherlock's pale skin. He rummaged under his bed to find what he was looking for. Sherlock's eyes followed him with interest.

'What will it be tonight?' asked Lestrade.

'Surprise me,' said Sherlock.

Lestrade sat back on his heals and sorted through the box. 'Lie flat,' he said to Sherlock who obeyed immediately. Lestrade felt the familiar guilt creeping up in his stomach but it was quickly replaced with heat and arousal. He brought out the clamps - bought at a shop down the corner that sold all variety of 'marital aids' - and he watched as Sherlock's eyes widened almost imperceptibly.

When he attached the first clamp to Sherlock's left nipple he heard the detective give a sharp gasp. He tugged on the fine silver chain attached to it and Sherlock gasped even louder. Lestrade had never liked receiving pain in his sexual experimentation but he understood how others could enjoy it, using the physical to distract from the mental or emotional conditions. 'How does that feel?' he asked while pressing his fingertips to Sherlock's other nipple.

Sherlock was breathing hard. 'Good.' His voice was almost a whine. 'The other one, please.'

Lestrade complied and tugged on the second one. He saw Sherlock's light green eyes fill with unshed tears at the pain, though he didn't say anything to indicate how much it must have hurt. The tip of Sherlock's nose grew red. Lestrade knew he could take more - had hurt Sherlock much worse than this - but those were rare situations, usually when Sherlock had made a mistake that lead someone to their death.

'Still good?'

'Yes,' said Sherlock between heavy breaths. Lestrade kissed his way down the detective's chest, between the clamps, and tangled the ends of the chain in his right hand. Lestrade made his way to Sherlock's dick, hard and leaking cum onto his hip, and took it into his mouth. Sherlock moaned at the touch of Lestrade's mouth and Lestrade tugged at the chains, and Sherlock literally cried out, something he almost never did. 'Fucking hell,' shouted Sherlock. Encouraged, Lestrade applied more suction at the same time as he yanked, and Sherlock came into his mouth with a wail.

Lestrade left the clamps on while he fucked Sherlock and only afterward did he remove them. Sherlock's nipples were red and raw. Lestrade kissed both of them and pressed his face into Sherlock's chest.

'Did I hurt you?' said Lestrade. He looked at the picture of him and Emma that he still hadn't taken down from the night stand. Sherlock didn't seem to mind.

Sherlock ran his fingers through Lestrade's hair. 'Yes you did,' he said. 'But I asked you to.'


End file.
